For example, communication protocols and the communication speed of SATA interfaces are determined by the SATA standard. SATA devices which use SATA interfaces, such as SSDs and hard disk devices, and hosts which use the devices are equipped with functions based on the SATA standard.
The SATA standard, however, includes parts which the vendors who develop the devices and the hosts can independently define, and a vague part which allows desired specifications. Therefore, when communication is performed between an SATA device and a host, the communication becomes unstable, and the communication may end in failure. In this case, the SATA device cannot be used. Since SATA devices are mainly used as storage devices, the fact that the SATA device cannot be used causes a large problem, since data cannot be stored in the storage device and data cannot be read from the storage device. Therefore, it is desired to enable stable communication between the host and the storage device.